


Plus One

by DoctorCucumber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: You said you'd bring a date to a wedding.  And you were kind of hoping she'd say no so she wouldn't find out you had a crush on her.





	Plus One

"It'll only be for a few hours, you've got to help me out here," you plead.

Yasmin, Ryan, and Graham stare back at you. Yasmin has her arms crossed across her chest and is giving you a questioning look. Ryan looks like he's holding back laughter.

"Well, I can't do it, can I," Graham chuckles, pushing Ryan forward. "Come on, Ryan, when was the last time you were at a wedding?"

Ryan holds up his hands, nodding toward Yasmin. "Take her, you know I can't dance!"

You turn on Yasmin, pouting. She sighs. "Why don't you ask the Doctor?"

You choke a bit, trying to come up with an excuse. She smirks at you and supresses a laugh. After what feels like an eternity, an answer pops into your head. "What if aliens don't have weddings, how awkward would that be, right?" you say, trying to play it cool.

Yasmin frowns. "Alright, we all know you have a bit of a thing for the Doctor. Like, you're really not subtle about it at all."

You balk at her as you see the others nodding their heads. "Yeah, sometimes you just stare at her, I'd say it's a wonder she hasn't picked up on it yet, but she _is_ , y'know, the Doctor," Graham pipes up.

You're racking your brain, trying to refute their totally preposterous claim, but the only thing that comes out of your mouth is sputtering. Yasmin gives you a sympathetic look and puts a hand on your shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, she likes you too," she whispers in your ear.

You freeze. "I, I don't like the Doctor! I mean, I like her, of course, but, y'know, not like that, like I don't like like her or anything, she's just cool, y'know, but I don't, like, have feelings for her or anything, totally neutral about her, totally."

The other three look at you doubtfully as you continue to ramble. "And she definitely doesn't like me, that's absurd, that's ridiculous, that's -"

You jump as a door shuts behind you. "What's ridiculous? I love things that are ridiculous!" the Doctor grins, joining the group.

You shake your head. "Nothing!"

She looks you over quizzically before turning to the others. Ryan just shrugs.

"Actually, Doc, Y/N has something to ask you," Graham pipes up.

You hold up your hands, shrinking away. "No, I don't. It's nothing, really."

The Doctor bounds up to you, getting so uncomfortably close, you can see the flecks in her eyes. "Oh, come on, you can ask me anything," she says, smiling softly at you.

You gulp and try to decide whether you should lean closer to her or as far away as possible. You scratch the back of your neck and glance anywhere in the room that isn't at her. "Some old friend's invited me to their wedding and said they wanted to set me up with a blind date as a plus one, but that sounded awful, so I kind of told them I was dating someone and they said I should bring my date, and now I have to show up to this wedding without anyone and admit I lied, and I -"

"Can I come with you! I love weddings, haven't been to one in a few hundred years. Oh, please, Y/N, it'll be so much fun, I happen to be an excellent dancer," she interrupts, eyes twinkling.

You hadn't been expecting that response. "Oh, yeah, of course, yeah, that'd be great," you stutter out.

"Brilliant! I'll go get ready!" she squealed, almost leaping as she ran out of the room.

"Wait, it isn't for another week!" you shout after her.

"Time machine!" she throws back over her shoulder.

You turn back to the group, all trying with various degrees of success to hide amused looks from their faces. Your mouth drops open, but you can't get any words to come out, just a quiet groan. Yasmin bursts out laughing and starts pushing you out of the room. "Come on, I'll help you get ready, for your big date."

"It's not a date," you groan. _Is it?_

* * *

Yasmin had certainly tried her best with you. Your hair wouldn't quite stay in place and your clothes weren't very fancy, but you looked fairly presentable. The two of you sat in the TARDIS console room, waiting for the Doctor to reappear. You’re perched on the console, swinging your feet and absentmindedly chewing on your lip. Yasmin stares at you.

"Hey, don't mangle your lips too much if you're going to be kissing the Doctor tonight," she quipps, jabbing you in the ribs.

That snaps you out of your anxious daze. You choke on air, floundering for a response. "I'm not, we're not, this isn't -"

She giggles. "Hey, relax. I'm just messing with you."

"Right," you sigh, leaning forward and burying your face in your hands, groaning.

"Well, now, I don't think I look that bad, do I?" a familiar voice chuckles.

You lift your eyes to see the Doctor peering down at you. You momentarily forget to breathe as you see that she's wearing a black waistcoat over a white shirt rolled up to her elbows, and chunky boots that make her noticeably taller. She grins, giving a little twirl.

You gape for a second as she stares at you. "Doctor, you look, you look really, really, you look good," you choke out, mentally beating yourself up.

You giggles and gives a little bow. "Well, so do you. Y'know, I was a fake boyfriend once, was naked the whole time," she says innocently.

You freeze at the information, every function in your brain shutting down. You feel Yasmin nudge you, leaning toward your ear. "Bet you're hoping that's how this night ends, don't you, Y/N?" You feel your face start to burn.

"Have fun you two!" she says, starting to leave. You stare daggers at her, praying the Doctor hadn't heard her comment. It doesn't seem like she had, because she joins you in leaning against the console, brushing your shoulder. She holds out her hand to you and grins. "Shall we?"

* * *

The ceremony had been thankfully short and sweet. You weren't sure how long the Doctor would be able to sit still, and you couldn't deal with people from your past staring at the two of you, too polite to ask questions but too nosey to mind their own business.

The reception, however, was an entirely different matter. Everyone was already a few drinks in and the Doctor was trying her best on the dance floor. You stood, leaning against a wall, nursing a drink and giving a smile and wave every time she glanced over at you. She seemed to be a real hit with everyone she talked to. You felt someone lean up against the wall next to you. It was one of the grooms.

"Hey, Y/N," he grins down at you. "Hiding from your girlfriend?"

You laugh, jabbing him in the ribs. "No, are you hiding from your husband?"

He winces playfully and chuckles. "Well, only as long as he insists on doing the chicken dance," he says, gesturing to the blaring speakers. You giggle and lean your head against his shoulder.

"Your girlfriend is a riot, by the way. I can tell you really love her."

You bolt upright and start to deny this, before you remember that you had said you were dating, so of course he would think you were in love. You let the momentary panic melt away.

"How can you tell?" you ask softly.

"Because you look at her the same way my husband looks at me. And, for the record, she looks at you with just as much love."

You open your mouth, but no words come. You can feel your eyes getting wet as he kisses the top of your head and gives you a quick hug before being pulled away to interact with other guests. You slump back against the wall, mind racing. You hang your head and wipe angrily at your eyes, not understanding why the hell you're crying. A pair of boots enters your field of vision and a hand tilts your chin up.

You see the Doctor grinning manically at you. "This is amazing, Y/N, you have to come out - hey, are you alright?"

You nod quickly, hoping the lack of bright light in the room hides your wet cheeks. She smiles softly, leaning toward you so she doesn't have to shout over the music.

"Want to dance with me?"

Your eyes widen as you shake your head. "I've never really danced, I don't know how."

She perks up. "Well, what a coincidence, I don't know how to dance either, but it's fun! Let's go!" she grins excitedly, grabbing your hand and yanking you toward the dance floor.

The friends she had made cheer as she returns with you in tow. She starts hopping along to the upbeat song, trying to get you to bounce around with her. Her hair falls into her eyes and she shakes her head, laughing. You giggle as the two of you spin around the dance floor.

As you make it to the middle of the crowd, you stumble and start to fall backwards. The Doctor gasps and reaches out, grabbing your hand at the last minute and catching you before you crack your head on the ground. Before she can pull you up, someone bumps into her from behind and sends her tumbling forward, landing on top of you. Her head bumps against your shoulder before whipping up as she looks at you in concern.

"Y/N, are you alright?"

You nod a little too quickly and hope your cheeks aren't as red as they feel. As she gets up, you instantly miss being so close to her. The Doctor pulls you to your feet just as the song ends, changing to a slow, beautiful piece.

"I don't think we can jump around to this one," you chuckle nervously.

She grabs your waist and pulls you closer to her. "That's okay, I'm a very versatile dancer," she grins, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

The Doctor giggles at your nervous expression and drapes your hands around her neck, starting to sway to the music. She leans in toward you. "I think your friends are staring at us."

You glance around and catch several pairs of eyes before they avert their gaze, trying not to get caught watching. You bite your lip and bury your head in the Doctor's shoulder, groaning softly.

She cups your cheek and tilts your head up toward her, laughing softly. "How about we give them something to stare at?" she asks with a cheeky grin.

Before you can process what is happening, she leans in and gives you a soft peck on the lips. You hope that she can't see how red your face is as you stand, frozen in panic. She pulls away and gives a light giggle to the nervous expression on your face. "Thank you for bringing me tonight."

You smile and continue to hold her close, hoping the night never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Thirteen is wearing Twelve's outfit, just thought it'd be cute, and I'm super gay for her in that waistcoat. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
